


狗，大副，和人生不顺遂的老船长

by halfpoint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 人设全然来自群友口述（有原型），但是你们看着像谁就是谁吧！[允悲]只是投喂群友的复健与口嗨产物，欢迎代餐，打枪的不要。
Kudos: 25





	狗，大副，和人生不顺遂的老船长

宴会进行到一半的时候，船长已经喝得太多了。很不幸的是作为一个船长他的酒量十分糟糕，疯狂地和水手互相呕吐了一身后总算是脑子清醒了一些，不得不提前回到房间里洗澡换身衣服。 

当他从浴室出来的时候只穿了一件白色的背心，海上常年的风吹日晒让他的皮肤变成深棕色，只有从未见过阳光的大腿和臀部还是一片雪白。当他解开浴巾的时候，他的狗马上就坐了起来，并且机警地摇起了尾巴。这是一条巨大的狗，足足有200多磅，品种不祥。几年前，在他们经过某个繁华的贸易城市的时候它不知用什么方法就上了船，从此就跟在了船长身边。船长对动物没有多少兴趣，也不需要狗。但是它教养良好，品德温顺。它几乎从来不叫，也不挑食，从未给他惹上过任何麻烦。时间长了，船长也就接受了这只待在身边。

船长警告地瞪了它一眼。狗于是懒洋洋的打了个呵欠躺回了窝里，亮晶晶的黑眼睛时不时地偷偷看他。

船长不再注意狗。他想不起来他的内裤放在哪里了。如果运气好的话，从床下的行李箱里可能还有几条干净的。他背对着狗蹲下，然后跪在地上把箱子拖出来，异变就在这个时候发生了：一直很乖巧的狗突然发了疯一样从后面扑向了他。船长心下一惊，连忙摸向腰间的武器——理所当然地摸了个空。

“滚开！”他大声命令道。通常下达这条命令的时候他还会很狠狠踢一脚狗的肚子，可他现在连这点都做不到，命令变得毫无威慑。狗露出了尖锐的犬牙，发出了威胁的低吼，两个沉重的爪子按住了他的肩胛骨，非常大逆不道地将他按在了箱子上。

它要做什么？要咬死他吗？

船长不敢回头。传闻中犬科动物会把爪子趁着人类回头的时候咬断猎物的喉咙。但是为什么呢？明明中午才喂过狗，那时候它还一切正常……

狗不发疯了。狗冷静下来，变得很有耐心。它在船长耳朵后面“哈”“哈”地喘着气，毛茸茸的下腹紧贴着他光裸的臀部，硬邦邦的阳具在臀缝间戳刺。船长的不舒服地动了动身子，又马上被按住呜呜地威胁了。狗不打算杀他，但显然也不打算放过他，船长心中突然有了一个荒谬的想法。

狗要操他，这可能是有预谋的。船长打了个寒噤，这怎么可能呢？

独特的阴茎骨让狗可以无论何时都保持坚硬的状态，它终于找到了地方。赤红的、像是茅一样的阴茎顶在了入口，撑开了那一小圈肌肉。  
  
“不……”船长无助地呼救。没有人回应他。

兽类沉重的身躯压得他几乎喘不过气来，爪子在他的肩膀上抓出了血痕。船长妥协了。他屈服了，这大概是这辈子最快的一次。当然，或许是因为喝了太多的朗姆酒……

床底下放了一罐润肤油，是为了防止海上风吹日晒导致的皮肤皲裂准备的，谢天谢地，它在伸手就能够到的地方。船长将油倒在手心里，涂抹在臀缝之中。这下，狗毫不客气地顶了进去，坚硬而沉重的柱体侵入了他的体内。

这……太荒谬了！

浓密的毛皮已经和他的臀部紧紧地结合在了一起，船长把腿分开了些。狗的目的似乎已经达到了，于是友好地舔舔他的脸，舔舔他下巴新长出来的胡茬。

“啊……”

狗冲撞的速度又快又急，一下下把他柔软的腹部顶在箱子上。船长抓紧了床单，发出呜咽一般的呻吟，在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。他的屁股在这强有力的进攻下完全被捅开了，不会在为每一次侵入而紧张地缩紧。那异于人类的形状和硬度带来强烈而尖锐的快感让他的每个关节都酥麻起来，使他像是被驯服一样瘫软在他的雄兽身下。  
  
舱外传来音乐声和水手们大笑划拳的声音。窗外海浪和风声掩盖了他的喘息，细细密密的汗珠布满了他健壮的肉体，水顺着他湿润的长发不断滴落下来。潮湿的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈。大狗伸出舌头呼哧呼哧地喘气，口水滴在他的宽厚的背部，又湿漉漉的舔掉。

虽然不再年轻了，船长的身材保养得还算不错，不论在船员之间还是女人之间都是非常有魅力的男人。谁也不会想到，一层门板之隔的另一个世界里，他们的船长正在和一条狗交配。禁忌与偷情一般的快感让他脚趾都蜷缩起来，甚至想要趁着漆黑的夜色偷偷扭几下屁股，悄悄地夹一夹那征服了他的身体、带给他无上快感的阴茎。

我一定是疯了。他昏昏沉沉地想。快点结束吧。

音乐声小了下来，聚会即将散场了。

船长房间的性爱仍然在继续。船长渐渐开始习惯了侵犯的节奏，狗却突然加快了速度。它几乎是急切地骑在了船长的屁股上，像是打桩机一样大力猛烈地抽插。鲜红的阴茎进出发出畅快的噗呲噗呲声，将润肤油在穴口打出细腻的泡沫。

“太快了！”男人恳求道。不知为何他觉得狗听得懂，但是还是选择无视他。

蓦地，狗发出了一声如同狼一般悠长的嗥叫。火热的阴茎根部突然膨大起来，船长忍不住发出一声惊呼，想要挣扎逃走已经太晚了。脆弱的穴口被迫一下下被撑到不可思议的酸胀，肉结卡得他再也无法挣脱，只能翘起屁股承受精液一股股灌入。大量的精液灌进来，柔软的小腹被灌得鼓胀，那是足以让任何一头雌兽怀孕的量。

“啊……啊……”男人低吼着，发出痛苦和快感的低吟。

过了许久，可怕的肉结还是没有消退的迹象。他无力地趴在箱子上，如同农场被配种的母畜，屁股被紧紧堵住，直至精液的充分的浸泡和浇灌确保成功受孕才能被准许拔出来。

突然响起了一阵敲门声。

“船长？”门外传来大副的声音，“你还好吗？”

船长张了张嘴，他的嗓子干得说不出话来，全身的血液要冻结了。他的大副从来不是盏省油的灯，一直虎视眈眈地觊觎着他的地位——至少船长是这么觉得的。

“我要进来了，船长。”

门没有锁，大副不请自来的推开了门。船长猛地挺起身，最后一次慌乱徒劳试图躲避，但狗用前爪把他按了下去。于是理所当然地，大副看到了那只狗，看到了光着屁股的船长，然后看到了他们紧紧连在一起的下半身。

“哦，天啊……”

大副愣在了当场。眼前的情形比他能想到还有更加有冲击力一些，但是多年的海盗生涯让他见多识广，他很快就镇定了下来，并且反手锁上了门。

船长心惊胆战地瞪视着大副一步一步向他们走来。狗发出了警告的低呜。它低俯着身子，全身的肌肉紧绷着，这只天真的动物一厢情愿地甘愿用牙齿和爪子守护他的主人，可他的对手是更加机敏狡诈的人类。

“看看你。啧啧。”大副谨慎地绕过了那只危险的动物，蹲在船长面前，“看看你。” 

他轻轻抚摸着船长柔软湿润的长发。当他试图摸摸狗的头时，狗向他猛扑过去，试图咬他的手——船长在它身下发出吃痛的哀叫，他的屁股仍然紧紧锁在它的阴茎上。于是狗只得再次不甘心地趴下来，敌意更加明显了。

“混蛋……！”

船长痛骂到。刚才那下让他痛得不轻，肚子里面也有些难受，让他无法思考对策。身边也没有一把趁手的武器……不过就算是有，又有什么用呢？或许让这个男人上船就是个错误。同意他成为大副更是错误中的错误。船长有些绝望地想，不过现在不是反省的时候。

大副绕开了狗，有些着迷抚摸着狗腹部之下船长光裸的脊背，再后面是被迫大大分开的浑圆的臀部。这就有些过分了。船长抓住了他的手，对他怒目而视。

“放手。”大副说。

“不然我要喊人了。”大副又说。

船长闭上了眼睛。他感到大副满意地捏了他两把，手指撑开柔软脆弱穴口，露出了一点粗大的结，更多的部分仍然深深卡在他的屁股里。

“太美了。”大副赞叹到。这可能是今年以来唯一一次对船长真心实意的夸奖。船长发出了一声微弱的低吟。他全身都红透了，因为羞耻，因为愤怒。

“想象一下如果我打开门，会怎么样？”大副建议到，“让你的水手们看看你这幅样子，你觉得他们还会听你的话吗？”

“你在威胁我！”船长吼道。狗也发出附和的低吠。

“或许他们会觉得我是一个更出色的领导。”大副愉快地说。他的语气中并没有半分对权力兴致。船长的身体在灼热的掌心下变得酥软，理智和快感胶着在一起。他闭了闭眼睛，逼迫自己思考。

“你并不是真的想取代我。”船长冷静地说，“你只是想让我难堪。”

“没错。”大副痛快地承认。

这样不加掩饰的坦诚仿佛早就笃定了船长什么也做不了。大副的体型比他强壮，狡诈与残忍也全然不在他下，他出现在这艘船上只是因为一段短暂的合作关系罢了。而现在，他有了他的把柄，这让他们之间的地位完全翻转。他奋斗了这么多年才到了船长的位置，也终于拥有了自己的船，如今却被一朝打回原形了。不甘与怒火让船长攥紧了床单。

“你想让我帮你，就应该早点求救。”大副说，“我现在就可以替你把这头畜生宰了。或者帮你把这活儿切下来。”

他一把抓住了狗的后颈皮，狗狂乱地挣扎了一阵，发出愤怒地吠叫。大副的力气大得惊人，强健的手臂死死勒住狗的脖子，终于这只动物意识到了它完全无法与面前的人类抗衡，不甘的哀呜起来。  
  
“别……”船长低声说，“别杀它。”

“当然了，你喜欢它。”大副大声说，故意暧昧地揉了几把他的屁股，让他更加深刻地感受仍然屁股里粗硬的形状。

船长的嘴里泛起了一阵苦味。倒不是他喜欢这样……可他总不能责怪一头畜生，更何况狗对他忠心耿耿——可能是这条船上对他唯一毫无保留忠心耿耿的生物了。可他所能做得相当的有限。现在的他就好像拿着一手烂牌却迟迟不肯认输的赌棍，面对游刃有余的对手进退两难。

“请别杀它。”船长再一次重复道，语气已经有了恳求的意思。大副于是扔下了狗。

“那么，让我们看看你愿意做点什么呢？”

他捏着船长的下巴抬起他的脸。船长虽然不算貌若天仙，但也不算难看。一双浸满了痛苦与情欲的浅绿色眼睛让他仿佛一个低贱而性感的尤物，谁都能够品尝一口。大副当然不会放过这个机会。他捧住他的脸，懒洋洋地把舌头伸入到船长唇间舔着他的舌头。船长没有咬他，颤抖着微微张开了嘴唇，迎合接下来浓密的亲吻。

“别告诉，”船长在接吻的间隙勉强说到，“别告诉别人。”

大副灵活的舌头翻搅着他的口腔，狗做不到这点，只好殷切地舔着他的脖子、他的肩膀、他的背部，舔得他全身发软。这倒没什么。船长喜欢接吻，喜欢享乐，他的身体喜欢被舒服的对待，他并不以此为耻。

然后，大副站起来解开裤子，半硬的阴茎去蹭他的嘴唇。船长停顿了片刻，便温顺地张开嘴含了进去。

他并不是宁折不弯的那种强硬派。他相当识时务，懂得利用自己的剩余价值谨慎的交易和谈判，这是像他这种底层爬上来的人的生存智慧。如果只是一次口交而已，对船长来说是还算便宜的代价。他不是没做过这个，在很久以前他还是一名一无所有的普通杂役的时候，口交的机会多到几乎毁掉他的喉咙——不过反正他又不靠唱歌吃饭。

熟悉的男性味道充满了他的口腔。前后全被塞满的窒息感让他感到很不安，但他很快就熟练地放松喉咙，尽可能地多地吞咽更多的部分甚至直至根部，卖力地吮吸吞吐起来。

“你很有天赋，要么就是练习过多。”大副判断到。船长没有理他。

不得不承认，船长的技巧十分高超，足以让大副满意。大副的喘息渐渐粗重起来，口不择言地说着粗鲁的情话，像称呼一个昂贵的婊子一样叫他“宝贝儿”“甜心”。他的两只大手掀开船长的背心，漫不经心地按摩着他被汗水浸透的饱满胸肌，再用手指颇有技巧地捏着乳尖。他还充满恶意的去揉他的腹部——那柔软的小腹像是怀孕一样微微鼓胀，肚子里已经装满了精液，一滴也漏不出来。船长的膝盖发抖，全身的皮肤泛起红晕，欲望也渐渐抬头了。

给男人口交就能硬起来，这让他又羞耻又兴奋。他把手伸到下面悄悄自慰，情不自禁扭动着腰。他身后的狗也开始呼哧呼哧地喘气，更加卖力的舔着他的脖子和脸。

男人总是对于任何温暖湿润的洞没有抵抗力，嘴巴里完全勃起的性器很快就捅得船长口水眼泪直流。不过经验丰富的船长总还有些保护自己的生活小妙招。他吐出整根肉棒，用手把玩着一对卵袋，伸出嫩红的舌头托着龟头的背面，同时抬头自下而上地与大副对视了片刻，再慢慢吞至最深。

没人能说出大副看到了什么，大副本人无法也不愿描述出那是一种怎样的眼神——这是他们之间非常私人的事。总而言之大副看到他那副模样，心脏好像被扯了一下，接下来就不可控制的射了。精液喷洒在他的脸上、古铜色的胸膛上。船长闭上眼睛承受。他的睫毛很长，像是挂了白色的珍珠。  
  
结总算消下去了，狗终于能够拔出来，与之相伴的是后穴的空虚感和失禁一般的液体流出。船长疲惫地大张着腿，有些失魂落魄地趴在箱子上。他被人和动物联合起来彻底干透了，浑身沾满了过多的精液，大副的，狗的，还有他自己的。臀缝里、胯下深色卷曲的阴毛上还沾着一些金色的狗毛。酸奶一样浓稠的精液顺着被撑到无法合拢的肉洞中一股接一股地顺着大腿流出来，汇成了一小滩湖泊。

大副点了一支烟，笑眯眯地欣赏着美景。他翻来覆去把他的身体摸了个遍，甚至手指插入被撑开的穴口搅拌，引出更深处的精液。船长任他揉来捏去的爱抚，只是偶尔发出轻微的呻吟。等到大副终于满意了，才妥帖地把船长整个的抱起来放在床上。

“好啦，亲爱的。这也没什么，我不会告诉别人的。我们都知道你就是身体有点寂寞了而已。”他很大方地摸了摸船长的脸，“你想要喝一杯麦酒吗？我去给你拿。”  
  
船长接受了这个提议。为什么不来一杯麦酒呢？他已经过了因为失身而痛哭流涕的年纪了。况且他还需要大副的协助，不想表现得过于小气。可是狗垂头丧气地卧在床边，尾巴和耳朵完全耷拉下来，因为没能保护好主人难过得吃不下饭。船长叹了口气，翻身让出了一个位置。狗跳上床，将吱呀作响的床垫压成一个温暖的凹陷。它把头搁在主人的怀里，眼睛湿漉漉的瞅着他，一副明明做了错事又想拼命讨人欢心的样子。

“行啦。”船长揉了揉它的头。

  
——END——  



End file.
